


The Journey

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Finding out who you are can take a long time.





	The Journey

It took her a long time to figure it out, but she came to the conclusion eventually.

It had started when she was young. She had always been strangely jealous of the girls at school, but she didn’t know why. Was it because of the toys they had? Was it because of their clothes? How pretty they were? She was never sure until she asked her father if she could have a dress one day. Her father considered it a somewhat strange request, but he granted it. And suddenly, she was happier.

As she grew older, her father started bringing home human magazines from the trash dump and gave them to his children. Her brother had taken a mild interest in them—he liked the car magazines most—but she? For a while, she was obsessed with the fashion magazines. The makeup, the gowns, the shirts and jeans and fabulous outfits—she didn’t know if she was attracted to the women in the magazine or if she wanted to _be_ them.

That was the first time she actually considered it—if she really wanted to _be_ a woman, like them.

And the thought never left.

As years went by, she pored over her childhood and teenage years and looked for every clue. The more she thought, the more it just felt _right._

And when she was twenty-six years old, Sans was ready to come out to her brother as a transgender woman.

She had been somewhat nervous about it, but Papyrus, of course, took it wonderfully. He immediately called her “sister,” did his best to switch pronouns, and offered to take her shopping for new clothes.

Glad that her fears had been unfounded, Sans agreed to go shopping, and asked if Papyrus would also be willing to start picking up those human fashion magazines again.

Life in the skeleton household continued on normally, the only difference being the slight expansion of Sans’ wardrobe. Papyrus loved his sister and made an effort to keep her happy.

Eventually Sans came out to the rest of Snowdin as well, and the townspeople took it all in stride, having known and loved her for years already.

Though life in the Underground wasn’t easy, Sans was glad for the love and acceptance that abounded within it.

**Author's Note:**

> a request! I hope this is a sweet read.


End file.
